Celestia's Game
by DJ OMiY
Summary: When Princess Celestia delivers a package full of sleek, modern devices to Twilight and her friends, telling them to play games, the six can't wait to try them!  However, a pony with revenge in his mind will make sure not everything is fun and games...
1. Press Start

_**CELESTIA'S GAME**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Press Start**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>

Princess Celestia watched as she slowly lowered the sun towards the horizon. She looked out to the quiet hamlet of Ponyville, catching a glimpse of the ponies still going about their business in the late evening. It was a serene picture, and one that she loved to share with...

"Good evening, sister!" A quiet, but cheerful voice came from behind her.

Celestia turned to find the darkened alicorn walking into the room.

"Well, good evening, Luna," Celestia smiled. "I see you are all ready to bring the night."

The younger alicorn laughed a little and took her place beside her sister. "Of course I am, Celestia. I am always ready to bring the beauty of the night."

Something caught her eye, and turned to a pile of packages sitting near a table near the window.

"Um, Celestia, what are those packages? I don't recognize them."

Princess Celestia looked to see what her sister was referring too, then resumed her view out of the window.

"Those packages contain special machines that were... *ahem* ... discovered last month."

Luna gave her sister a dubious look. She could see the smile playing on her sister's lips, and felt curiosity bubble up inside of her.

"That was oddly vague, even for you, sister."

Celestia laughed, walking towards the table. "You see, one of these machines was discovered when Ditzy Doo made a... rather large detour on one of her deliveries to Manehattan. She had managed to somehow end up in another world."

"Isn't that the pegasus known as Derpy Hoo-"

"Come now, Luna," Celestia cut her off. "You and I both know not to talk about other ponies that way."

Luna still giggled at the mental image of the grey pegasus managing to transcend interdimensional borders by accident.

"So, I asked her to return with some more of the devices. The lab stallions have been examining them for about two weeks now."

Luna ran a hoof over a machine that was sitting in one of the few open boxes. "They are very sleek and modern looking. ...What do they do?"

"They play games."

Luna gave Celestia her patented dubious look again.

"Games."

"Yes, Luna. Games."

"These don't strike you as a little, oh, I don't know... overkill?"

Celestia ruffled her wings and looked out the window once more. The sun was just disappearing under the horizon. She returned to Luna.

"They are not the same games you are familiar with, Luna. These games are actually like adventures into unfamiliar and fantastic worlds."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..." The scientist inside of Luna desperately wanted to give one of the machines a spin, but she suddenly felt Celestia's hoof on her shoulder.

"Soon, you shall be able to try one for yourself," she looked at Luna with knowing eyes. "However, I wish to test these with a different audience." Her gaze lingered once more on the window.

"Ahh, the Elements of Harmony," Luna smiled.

Celestia nodded. She began to pack up the boxes and move them into saddlebags. The saddlebags she placed on herself.

"Luna, may I ask a small favor of you?"

The young alicorn was a little surprised at hearing this question. "Of course, sister. What do you need?"

Celestia smiled. "Make tonight the most beautiful night possible. I need Twilight to be awake when I arrive in Ponyville."

Luna laughed as she remembered Twilight's bookish tendencies. "Absolutely, Celestia."

Princess Celestia nuzzled her sister's snout with her own. "I will be back soon, my shining comet."

And with that, Celestia was off to Ponyville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to her nature, Twilight was still up, one eye in her telescope, horn causing a quill to fly furiously across her star charts. She had to hand it to Luna; she knew how to make a night something to stay up for and gawk at. A series of short, sharp knocks came from her front door. Twilight frowned and looked down the steps towards the door. If Pinkie Pie was disturbing her again at this hour...

She trotted down the steps and opened the door.

"All right, Pinkie Pie, what do y- PRINCESS CELESTIA!"

Completely oblivious to the fact that her scream woke up likely most of Ponyville, Twilight stumbled into a hasty bow, mentally kicking herself for being so ignorant.

Celestia gave a warm smile to her pupil. "Rise, my student. I come at this late hour bearing gifts."

"G-Gifts?" Twilight managed. Why would the Princess of Equestria be giving _her_ gifts? The thought of it made her head swim, the late hour not helping her comprehension at all.

Twilight shook her head, Princess Celestia was no longer in front of her. Turning around, she saw the grand princess placing a large television in the corner of the room. Once that was in place, she took a myriad of devices out of her bag and began attaching them to the television.

"Umm, Princess Celestia..." Twilight found her voice once more. "If you don't mind me asking, that is, if it's all right by you, what, um... what are you doing?"

Celestia finished attaching the last few wires. "These machines will help you in your friendship studies, Twilight Sparkle. With your friends, these machines will teach you valuable lessons about teamwork, competition, and furthering your understanding the Elements of Harmony."

Twilight glanced at the machines. They were nothing like she had ever seen before.

"What do they do?"

"Well, they are used to play games."

Twilight shot a confused face at her mentor. "Games? I love fun as much as the next pony... except Pinkie Pie... but how will these help?"

Celestia turned and began to head for the door to the library. "Tomorrow, gather your friends. You will see what adventures await you then."

Twilight's head tilted slightly to one side.

_Ok, I know the Princess can be a little cryptic, but this is a bit much... even for her!_

"Oh, yes, I mustn't forget," Celestia muttered. "I do believe some enchantments were attempted on these by the laboratory stallions before I had a chance to examine them myself. It should be nothing serious but... oh, what am I saying. Tomorrow, you will see. I hope to see a detailed report of your findings! Have fun, my student!"

Celestia spread her wings and took off into the night air. Twilight slowly shut the door and headed back to her telescope. Yawning, she realized that the conversation with the Princess had kept her up later than she had expected to be.

"Tomorrow... I'll worry about all of this tomorrow..." she murmured as she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Princess Celestia made it back to Canterlot. She was greeted by her sister, floating some star scrolls with her horn.

"Oh, that was rather fast," Luna said, a little surprised.

"Yes, I delivered the packages. Now, I need some rest."

Luna watched her sister begin moving down the hallway. "Oh wait, sister!" she called.

Celestia turned. "What is it?"

"When I went down to the laboratory to check on one of my experiments, one of the stallions said that their captain had gone missing."

"Their captain," Celestia said, thinking back to who worked in the lab. "Argon Lux?"

"Yeah, dark gray with brown mane? Light bulb cutie mark?"

"That's him, the captain of Canterlot Laboratory."

Celestia was clearly troubled over this new information; Argon was one of the last ponies to examine the video game consoles before they were turned over to Celestia. She hoped he did nothing rash.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow morning, my little star."

Luna loved the little names her sister kept coming up with for her. With that, she began working her way back to the observatory, hoping to catch up on her star charts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Main Menu

_**CELESTIA'S GAME**_

**CHAPTER TWO: Main Menu**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><strong>

When Celestia's sun came up the next morning, Twilight Sparkle crawled out of bed. Poking Spike only yielded an unenthusiastic groan and the green spikes disappearing under the covers a little more than before.

Twilight chuckled and went downstairs. She was going to meet Applejack for breakfast, and knew the applebuckin' pony enjoyed being up early.

"Spike!" She called upstairs. "I'll be going out for a bit, let me know if anyone comes looking for me!"

Hearing another groan from the bedroom upstairs, Twilight was satisfied and exited the library. Ponyville was always a little sleepy in the morning, but it was never empty. The cafe always opened bright and early for ponies like Applejack who only had a few spare moments around daybreak.

"Mornin', Twilight!" the purple unicorn heard. She saw the familiar orange Earth pony sitting at one of the tables outside of the cafe.

"Hello, Applejack! I have some... exciting news, I guess."

"You don't know if it's excitin' or not? I'm gonna bank my bits on excitin'," Applejack grinned, turning to the waiter to accept her glass of water.

Twilight shifted in her seat. "Well, Princess Celestia paid me a visit last night."

Applejack almost choked on the water the waiter had given her. "She just dropped in outta nowhere like a rain shower in a stampede?"

Twilight attempted for a few seconds to understand Applejack's metaphor, eventually ignoring it after being unsuccessful. "Yes, she dropped off a large television set, along with a number of devices meant for playing games."

"Playin' games?" the Earth pony questioned. "You sure she isn't playin' games with you?"

Twilight laughed as she thought of Rainbow Dash's "Trollestia" scroll, keeping track of all tasks that have had some hidden motive to them.

"No, this seems relatively straightforward. She basically told me to have a party."

Applejack finished off her water and smiled as the grass sandwiches were laid on the table.

"Well, sugarcube, we all know who to talk to to arrange _that_," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You're right about that one," Twilight agreed. "I think she has the day off today from the bakery. Maybe I'll stop by Sugarcube Corner after this."

"Sounds like a plan," Applejack said with a confident finality. "Now, did you hear about that Photo Finish gal workin' with Trixie..."

Their chatter soon turned to idle gossip and chatter about life in Equestria. About half an hour later, Applejack got up from the table.

"Well, time to buck some apples. I'll know when to come find you when ah find a blob o' pink chargin' at mah face."

Applejack took off at a gallop across the Ponyville town square. Twilight paid for the bill (it was her turn this week) and left for the bakery. Upon arriving, she could smell the sweet scent of freshly baked goodies emanating from the store. She pushed open the door and took in the delicious diabetes-inducing air of the bakery.

"Good morning, Miss Sparkle!" A sing-song voice floated from the counter. She saw Mrs. Cake standing behind the counter, rag in hoof, polishing the surfaces of the store.

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Cake!" Twilight replied cheerfully. "Is Pinkie Pie around?"

"Sorry, sweetie," Mrs. Cake sadly answered. "She left about five minutes ago. She did mention something about balloons though."

Twilight cast her mind back in order to figure out what Pinkie Pie was after, then it suddenly snapped back in remembrance.

"Oh, that's right," Twilight began, stamping a hoof on the ground for emphasis. "She left a whole package of balloons at Rarity's."

"Well, dear, I do hope you are successful in finding her!"Mrs. Cake called after Twilight's retreating figure.

Twilight meandered through the town, eventually ringing the bell at Carousel Boutique. A jingly voice called from inside.

"Oh, do come in!"

Twilight opened the door and trotted inside.

"_Wel_come, to Carousel Bouti- oh, Twilight! I'm so _very_ happy you dropped in," Rarity immediately came over to her friend.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hiya, Twilight!" A hyperactive pink pony called out from behind Rarity.

"Actually, I was looking for Pinkie Pie, but I'm glad I was able to see you as well, Rarity," Twilight smiled.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to the other two ponies. "What didya wanna see me about, Twilight?"

Twilight laughed at Pinkie's energy and exuberance. "Well, Princess Celestia has tasked me with some devices that we must all be in presence to use. They are apparently game machines. So, I decided I might as well make it a party."

Pinkie's eyes glowed at that last word. "Ooooooooh! Party party! Can I help, Twilight? Can I can I can I?"

Rarity chuckled along with Twilight. "I think that's the idea, dear."

Pinkie grabbed a few of the boxes sitting by the door and grabbed Twilight by the hoof. "Come on, we've got a party to plan!"

The pink pony ran out the door, dragging Twilight in her wake. Rarity began cleaning up her shop.

_As soon as I'm done here, I'll go over to help. This should be absolutely_ delightful_!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie stopped dead in the doorway once she saw the setup inside of the library.

"Wow-ee, Twilight! Princess Celestia _gave_ you all of this?"

"More or less," Twilight said with a slight smile. "Do you think you could help me with these streamers, Pinkie?"

"Yup!" Pinkie bounced to Twilight and helped her place streamers up all over the lower level of the library. Spike took this moment to sleepily carry his body down the stairs.

"Mornin'," he said, groggily. He took in the colorful sights slowly taking over the library. A few seconds later, they finally registered. "W-whoa! Twilight, what are you doing?"

"You were to sleepy to notice, Spike," Twilight grinned. "But Princess Celestia has a new task for us involving these machines. We're going to play games!"

Spike ran over to the television. "Whoa, Twilight! This thing is huge! Princess Celestia just gave you this?"

Twilight giggled and nodded, returning to the streamers. Suddenly, the door to the library flew open, and a familiar white unicorn stood in the doorway.

"I am here to offer my assistance in party preparations!" Rarity announced, thrusting her hoof into the air. Spike froze in place as Twilight and Pinkie Pie laughed, The sun was inching higher and higher into the sky. Eventually, the library was entirely decked out in colorful attire. Streamers extended from almost every surface. Balloons populated the space. Twilight and Pinkie baked a number of yummy treats for the guests.

"Now, Pinkie, can you go talk to Rainbow Dash and Applejack? I need to find Fluttershy," Twilight requested of the pink pony, still bouncing in place after blowing up one more balloon.

"I'll be back in a flash!" The Earth pony flung open the door and ran into the streets of Ponyville. Twilight turned to Rarity, who was adjusting a few of the streamers near the TV.

"So, Rarity, want to help me get Fluttershy?"

"Oh, absolutely, my dear. It wouldn't _really_ be a party unless all of us were here!"

The two of them exited the library and headed out of Ponyville for Fluttershy's Cottage. The sun was rising high overhead when they knocked quietly on Fluttershy's front door.

Twilight thought she heard a small mumble from inside that sounded a little like "coming" but wasn't entirely sure. Soon enough, the front door opened, and the yellow pegasus slowly peeked her head out from behind it.

"Oh, hello Twilight and Rarity," Fluttershy said, straightening up a tad at seeing her friends. "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "I'm hosting a party, and we're here to ask you to come!"

"Oh, a party?" Fluttershy repeated, a little surprised. "That's a little unlike you Twilight."

"Pinkie Pie helped her plan it, so it should be _spectacular_," Rarity added.

A small smile played on Fluttershy's lips. "Well, I'll gladly come to a party..." she seemed to stop and catch herself from getting too excited. "...if it isn't too much trouble."

Twilight laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, Fluttershy. We'd be delighted if you came!"

Fluttershy exited her cottage and shut the door behind her. "Well, then, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the library, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were already waiting outside.

"How am I always one of the last to hear about these?" Rainbow Dash cried with a huff.

"Well, Rainbow," Applejack chuckled. "If you actually got up in the morning like the rest of us, you'd hear news like the rest of us."

"All right, I get it," Rainbow Dash sighed, defeated.

Twilight, not wanting to waste any more time, opened the door to the library. "Come on in, everypony!"

Everyone settled into the library as Twilight and Pinkie Pie passed around some goodies and drinks to the guests. Spike sat near the table, munching on one of the muffins Pinkie Pie had baked. After another fifteen minutes of socializing, Twilight stood in the center of the room and called for the room's attention.

"*ahem* Thank you all for joining me this afternoon for this wonderful party," she began. "I'd like to thank Pinkie Pie and Rarity for helping me set up the library."

The two ponies bowed at the applause from the other four in attendance.

"Now, I would like to direct everypony's attention to the television."

The ponies turned and followed Twilight as she trotted over to the devices. "Tonight's fun is games. According to Princess Celestia, these devices here can take us places we've never even dreamed of, all while remaining in the comfort of our own home, through 'video games.'"

The other five ponies and Spike exchanged some strange glances.

"You sure about this, sugarcube?" Applejack questioned.

"Yes, I have full faith in Princess Celestia," Twilight stated adamantly.

Pinkie shook her head and bounced to Twilight. "Come on, girls! You're missing the point! Sleek, modern devices meant for playing games mean CRAZY AWESOME GAMES!" Twilight could see the pure excitement in the earth pony's eyes, and decided to get started.

"Well, Pinkie, why don't you pick the first machine to use?"

Pinkie immediately began scrutinizing each of the machines. She first looked at a sleek, black box with a green ring on the front. Then she moved on to a dark gray box with two buttons on the front. She continued past the tiny white slab sitting on the table and looked instead at the large, cube-like machine with a complicated board filled with buttons. Pinkie Pie took a good hard look another black box with a rounded top, and shook her head. Suddenly, the last box, a white, slim one with a blue line on one side, caught her eye.

"Twilight! Twilight! Let's use this one first!"

Twilight looked at the machine she picked. There was a small note by it. "The note's written by Princess Celestia. It says this machine is called the Wii."

Rainbow Dash burst out laughing. "The 'Wii'? _Haaa!_ That's the silliest name I've ever heard!"

Rarity shook her head. "Come now, let's see exactly what these are capable of."

Pinkie Pie noticed that there was a small box under the note Princess Celestia had left. It depicted a small town populated with a number of happy beings. They looked like cartoon versions of beings she had heard of in stories: humans.

Twilight followed the directions to ensure the television was on the correct channel, then turned to the ponies.

"Let the games begin!" she grinned as she pushed the button to start the machine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
